1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the installation of equipment in commercial transport (van) type vehicles to provide their mobile on site use. Such typical applications are that of commercial steam cleaning equipment extensively used in the carpet cleaning and related industries.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are not specifically known, however, floor mounting systems can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,350,835 and 8,544,794 which are directed to floor channels used in seat and cargo venues such as aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,280 discloses a three-point mount for industrial carpet cleaning equipment having a rigid platform with fixed equipment attachment and structural points.